Blake's 7: Sarcophagus epilogue
by bob parley
Summary: How Cally and Avon got together after Sarcophagus. Ignores the AWFUL season 4.
1. Avon decides to visit Cally

Avon was lying on the bed in his cabin, staring at the ceiling. He was having trouble sleeping, he always did. It was the reason why he volunteered to keep watch on the flight deck the most, he always did it until he physically could not do it anymore. It had gotten slightly better after Blake and Jenna left, he no longer had to put up with Blake's stupidity and Jenna's mistrust. But it got worse after he learned the truth about Anna. About how their relationship was a lie, about how she had used him to play the fool and about the fact that he had spent years beating him-self up over Anna's death and swearing to avenge her, had all been for nothing.

But that wasn't why Avon couldn't sleep tonight. While the usual reasons were still there: worries, uncertainties and regrets, they weren't the main reasons tonight. The main reason was because of what happens earlier that day. Earlier that day, He had kissed the alien which had tried to possess Cally. Avon had used the kiss as a distraction to grab the ring on the alien's finger and destroying it, causing the alien to disintegrate and die. Later, once everyone had recovered, he and Cally had shared a significant look. This had caused Avon to think about relationships.

Avon had spent most of his life avoiding relationships because they usually ended in tragedy. Anna had been the perfect example, faking her love for him, faking her death and it all ending with him killing her, after years of believing she was dead and swearing to avenge her. After that, Avon wanted to die because he didn't see the point of living without Anna. It wasn't until he was accidentally saved by Serverlan that he now realized that since Anna was dead, he could move on.

That moved the matter over to Cally. Avon knew that Cally loved him and would die for him. He once told Cally that he acted like he had never cared for anyone because if people knew he cared for them, they could manipulate or betray him. Avon's years with Blake had remined him why he acted like that. And Cally had understood his views of caring and had never used that knowledge to betray or manipulate him.

Cally was one of the few people on the Liberator that Avon liked. She wasn't stupid like Blake, she wasn't distrustful like Jenna, she wasn't boring like Gan, she wasn't a bully like Tarrent and she didn't have a desire to kill like Dayna. Villa was the only other person Avon liked, because he was more unfortunate then annoying.

Avon got up and went over to the window and looked at the passing stars. He thought back to when he was kissing the alien. For a brief moment, he had felt Cally. The lips he kissed, were no longer the alien he didn't know. In that instant, he knew that she would risk everything for him; that she was risking everything. Action beyond words.

But then Avon asked himself: Was I imagining it? There was only 1 way to find out. So Avon turned around and exited his cabin before heading to Cally's. He had to know the answer.


	2. Cally waits for Avon to arrive

Cally was lying on the bed in her cabin, staring at the ceiling. Like Avon, she too was thinking about the events of earlier that day. She had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand: Avon had finally kissed her! It was the moment she had been waiting for since the moment she realized that she loved Avon. On the other hand however: It didn't count because she was being possessed by an alien at the time and Avon only did it so he could kill the alien, causing everyone to go back to normal. After the whole thing ended, she and Avon had shared significant looks before resuming their normal duties. Cally had given Avon that look to silently thank him, because words could not describe how grateful she was to Avon and everything he had done since she had met him. But he knew himself to be thanked anyway.

When Cally got back to her cabin, she started to think how she felt about Avon. Once she had said: "Yes. Why do you imagine I've never gone back? Affection for him?" And while she had said it sarcastically, she meant every word as she was quite affectionate of Avon. And her terrible attempt at covering it up by leaving the flight deck in a hurry only made her look more guilty. And the only reason why nobody commented was because of the personal tragedies that occurred in the following weeks. Cally lost most of her people and Avon lost Anna. While her loss was technically greater than his, they were about the same on an emotional level.

And then of course, Cally loved Avon. Oh how she loved him. She had loved him ever since she first met him on Saurian Major a few years prior. Cally loved Avon because he was smarter then Blake, more trust-worthy then Jenna, more interesting then Gan, not obsessed with killing like Dayna, nicer then Tarrant and luckier then Vila. Cally had panicked when she thought the alien was going to reveal her love for Avon, but had calmed down when the alien only hinted at it. But, with it being hinted at, she would have to confess her love to Avon soon. It had been annoying her that she had not told Avon about it for the past few years, but now, it was starting to kill her. Not literally of course, but it was really annoying her.

But how could Cally tell Avon now? Especially after his recent tragedy with Anna. He would probably just see it as manipulation and refuse to acknowledge it. She would probably have to tell him very slowly and be 100% honest with him. With that plan in sorted out, she tried to sleep, but failed because she hadn't decided when she was going to tell Avon. She started to think about it when she felt Avon approaching. Cally could sense this because a few years prior, when Avon,Vila,Gan and Jenna were suffering from radiation exposure and they were all unconscious while Cally was examining them in the Liberator medical unit. She remembered that Aurons were born with the ability to have threads that joined them with 1 other non-Auron. Cally decided to use them on Avon for obvious reasons, all it took was for Cally to put her hand on Avon's neck to do an Auron neck pinch. And it took less then a minute before she and Avon were connected and he didn't even know it.

Cally finished that train of thought and focused on Avon approaching her room. While she could feel his heart, she could not read his mind, she could feel that he could not sleep and she knew this was the perfect time to tell him how she felt about him. So she went to the door and opened it.


	3. Avon arrives at Cally's cabin

Avon reached Cally's cabin after a few minutes of walking. He was about to enter when he realized something. _If this does lead to something_ he began to think, _I'm not ready for her to see all the scars on my body_. He had gotten the scars when he was being tortured for 5 days, waiting for Shrinker to show up. It had worked of course, but the scars were healing slowly. Then, Avon was suddenly overcome by irrational fear. It froze his limbs and made it hard to breathe. He felt the sharpness of the scars that were still healing.

Avon was wondering what to do when the door opened unexpectedly, revealing Cally, and the fact that she hadn't changed her clothes from earlier. In fact, it only just occurred to Avon that he hadn't changed his clothes either.

"It's still a door but it's open this time." Said Cally, reminding Avon of the last time that he had stood here. The occasion that started a chain of events that led to this moment. Cally had been thinking about Auron and been sad about it's destruction. Avon had given her some advice which he realized when thinking about it after he said it to her, wasn't the best thing she needed to hear.

Avon didn't know what to say, so he just stood there speechless. Cally saw this and decided to to say something. "I couldn't sleep either"

Avon was puzzled by this. _How did she know?_ He asked himself. _The only way she could know that is if she read my mind, and she can't read minds. Unless she lied about it, it's the only logical explanation._ "You read my mind" He said accusingly.

Cally shook her head. it always amused her that humans always acted paranoid around people with telepathic ability's. Although Cally had told Avon before that she couldn't read minds, she knew that he was only saying that because he couldn't think of another logical explanation. So she decided to give Avon clarification. "No, Avon. You felt the threads that joined us. That is what I sensed."

Before Avon could respond, Cally touched his forehead, lightly drawing a line with her fingers. "I cannot read you here." She explained as she brought her hand down and rested it gently on his chest, over his heart. "But I can sense what is here."

"I see" Said Avon nervously. He was quite nervous because he had never been touched like this, not even Anna had touched him like this.

Cally saw that Avon was feeling nervous. She realized that if she was going to confess her love to Avon tonight, they would have to move into her cabin, where they couldn't be disturbed. "Do you want to come in? she asked.

Avon realized it was a choice as Cally's eyes locked onto him and his eyes onto her. But they both knew what the real question was: If he stepped into her cabin, would he let her in tonight? Would he explore their unspoken connection to its natural conclusion? Anna had always been in the way before, but not anymore. Avon was determined to believe it. But even though Avon didn't want to leave, his mind told him to save himself. He could not afford another weakness; his last one had been Anna and it nearly killed him. He could still feel the pain, the pain of loving a woman who had betrayed him.

Cally saw that Avon hadn't responded, so she decided to see if he could still receive her thoughts. * Avon, do you want to come in? * she telepathically sent to him in his mind. Avon re-focused his eyes on Cally's and saw that her eyes were like pools of starlight, drawing him into its mystery. The logical part of his mind insisted on telling him that it was nothing more than the reflection of corridor lights. But it was no longer his logical mind that was in control and Avon knew what to do.

Avon stepped inside and crushed Cally's body to his. His hand closed and locked the door before wrapping his arms around her body and his mouth covered hers in a deep, passionate kiss, long held off desires ignited by the heat of each others bodies.


	4. Avon and Cally are physically intimate

Cally was in a complete bliss. She had never expected Avon to act first but was glad that he did. The only downside was that since Avon had wrapped his arms around her, her arms were trapped and she couldn't wrap them around his neck. This was fixed almost instantly when his kisses started moving downwards, allowing his arms to move down slightly, allowing Cally to free her arms and wrap them around his neck.

Cally moved her head to meet Avon's and kissed him on the lips. The moment their lips touched, it was as if a current of energy passed between them. There was an excitement and eagerness; exploring something she wanted for a long time. She could sense his desire as his mouth explored hers; it soon became difficult distinguish where his needs ended and her own began. "Avon," Cally moaned softly as Avon slowly pulled down the zip on her outfit, unzipping it, causing her bra to fall off to reveal her topless. Cally blushed.

"Don't blush" Avon said smoothly. "Your more beautiful then Anna ever was".

Cally was shocked that Avon would say that but she just smiled as she removed Avon's short top, revealing his small muscles. She smiled before wrapping her legs around his waist allowing her to remove Avon's trousers while he removed hers. Within seconds, they were both naked. Cally looked over his body and stared wide-eyed at the scars.

Avon noticed this and said"I've tried to remove them using the advanced tissue regeneration technology of the Liberator, but they still remain. They stubbornly resist all attempts to remove them. It must have been deliberate, they are not just a reminder, they are a mark of torture".

Cally put her head over one of the scars on his chest. Avon shuddered slightly at her touch but didn't move away.

"We will find a way to remove these one day" Cally said very determined.

Avon nodded but didn't say anything, words were not necessary.

Cally slowly and carefully removed one of her hands from his neck and put it over his heart. _* But today, we will remove them from here. *_ She spoke with her mind. She knew that they couldn't remove all the scars in one, passionate night, but they would try to remove the scars that Anna had left.

Avon couldn't wait any longer so he leaned forward and kissed Cally, it was long, passionate and deep. Cally could barley register that Avon was moving until she felt Avon lowering her onto the bed. She realized what was happening so she unwrapped her legs from Avon's waist and laid them down straight on the bed while he got ready to enter her.

Avon then felt compelled to ask Cally something that had been on his mind since entering her cabin. "Have you ever done this before?"

Cally shook her head. "No" Avon noticed that Cally said it in an odd tone, which sounded like she was uncomfortable saying it. Fortunately for Cally, Avon understood the need for privacy and he responded with a simple "I understand" Cally could already guess that Avon had already done it before becasue of his relationship with Anna, so she didn't bother asking. Avon then entered her.

Cally had never felt so wonderful before and she could feel her orgasm coming on as she dug her nails into Avon's back. Avon decided to explore her body as his kisses went from her lips, the her neck and down to her small and flat breasts. "Avon!" Cally cried out as his right hand up and down her rough, long legs which were slightly shorter then Avon's. _*Avon!*_ she screamed into his mind as he put his left hand on his waist.

Avon felt cheated that he couldn't speak to Cally telepathically and he made a mental note to ask her later to see if she could teach him to do so. But he didn't have time to think about that now, because Cally's was about to climax hard.

"Avon!" Cally screamed out loud and into his mind at the same time as her orgasm exploded, overcoming her and causing her body go limp. her arms fell off Avon and over the sides of the bed and she started breathing heavily. Fortunately for Cally, Avon realized that she was suffering from exhaustion. So he turned them around so that she lay on-top and he was on the bottom.

"This should make you feel better" Avon explained as he put his arms around Cally. She barley nodded and they stayed like that for a few minutes, while she recovered.


	5. Avon and Cally are mentally intimate

After a few minutes, Cally recovered from her exhaustion.

"Are you OK?" Asked Avon.

Cally nodded. She decided that now that they had sex the way that humans do it, it was time to see if they could have sex the way Auron's do it.

"That was wonderful" Cally said, slowly and smoothly.

Avon could only nod as he had never heard her speak like that before.

"But, it is not how Auron's have sex" Cally continued.

"Then how do you do it?" asked Avon, intrigued.

"It is almost entirely with the mind. The physical aspects are incidental and only add another sensation of pleasure but usually it is not required". Cally explained.

Avon could already see where this was going. "You want to try it?" he asked.

Cally nodded as she re-positioned herself over Avon so her head was above his and she put her arms around him.

"But how? I'm only human" Avon pointed out.

"Avon, do you trust me?" Cally asked.

"I'm afraid that I do" replied Avon. Cally was 1 of the 2 people that Avon trusted at the moment, the other being Vila.

"Then close your eyes and let me do all the work" Cally said as she kissed Avon on the lips. Avon decided to do what she said and closed his eyes. He could feel cold. Then he felt warm again, before he felt cold again. He then got a headache, which quickly vanished.

"You can open your eyes now" Said Cally.

Avon opened his eyes, but he didn't recognize where he was. It was a dark place with no lights, but it was strangely warm. Avon realized that there was only 1 possible explanation: he was inside Cally's mind.

"How's this possible?" Avon asked himself while he walked around the empty space.

"I used the threads the connect us to allow your mind to view mine". Cally replied, her voice echoing through-out

"OK" said Avon. He wanted to ask Cally how the threads had ended up there in the first place, but he thought of a better question. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Cally responded with the saddest tone that Avon had ever heard. "I'am one of the last Auronar's left in the universe. I am forever separated from my own people. I feel constantly alone and isolated, even when I'm with other people. I need you to form a bond with me, that way, I will never feel alone or isolated, ever again".

Avon considered this. But when he realized that if he didn't form a bond with Cally, he would be no better Blake, he had made up his mind. "How can I do it?" he asked.

Then, a grey energy energy sphere materialized a few feet away and in front of Avon.

"Touch it" Cally said. "When you do, it will force me to experience all of my isolation and loneliness all at once, causing it to remove itself from me, so I never have to experience it ever again".

"Will I experience any of it?" Avon asked, slightly nervous now.

"I'm not sure as it's never been tried with a human before" Cally started, "But you probably will" she concluded.

Avon stepped forward towards the sphere and considered his options. If he did this, he and Cally would be together forever. He could tell her all his thoughts and feelings and not have to hide it. They would have to keep it a secret from the rest of the crew to avoid awkwardness of the flight deck. Avon now had the strength to kill Serverlan. And now, since he was going to form a bond with Cally, it would make them stronger then ever and take down the Federation.

Avon reached out to the sphere and touched the energy sphere.

A cry of agony escaped Cally. Avon could feel a crashing, aching, painful, unbearable loneliness. The isolation of an Auronar without her own people. Avon had figured out how to get out of Cally's mind. He knew her body would need support and he would be there for her. Avon opened his eyes and looked down into Cally's face. Her eyes were closed, but tears were flowing down over her cheeks. He had known the tearing loneliness of forced isolation when he was being tortured for 5 days when trying to find Anna's killer, but it was nothing compared to what Cally was going through.

Avon held Cally close as he felt some of the loneliness and isolation that she had endured since left Auron. He knew that he was a poor substitute for an Auronar, but he gave her what he could.

After a while, Cally's tears had stopped and she started to talk to Avon again.

"Thank You" She said while raising her head to look him in the eye.

Avon was about to say 'your welcome' when he thought of a better response. "Is their anything else left to before the bonding is complete?

Cally nodded sadly.

"What do I have to do?"asked Avon.

"Do what you did to force me to experience isolation and loneliness, but for guilt" Cally explained.

Avon nodded, he did not need to ask why Cally felt guilt as he already knew why: being one of the only survivors of Auron, going to exile and being the last survivor on Saurian Major.

Avon kissed Cally before closing his eyes and re-entering her mind. When Avon opened his eyes, he saw that Cally's mind was a bit brighter now. He could see memories of her growing up on Auron, he even saw her playing with her twin sister 'Zelda', But it was too dark to see all the memories clearly. He looked around and saw a red blob slowly advancing towards him. Avon could see that the slime it left behind spelled: guilt. Avon walked towards it and without a second's thought, touched it.

Cally screamed as Overwhelming feelings of guilt, loss and horror crashed through her. The horrible sense that she should not be alive when so many were dead. She grabbed on to Avon like he was her savior, no longer being able to stand up to the face of overpowering grief and desolation alone. Avon felt the feelings continue to overwhelm Cally. Avon realized that Cally wasn't just being overwhelmed with emotions, she was allowing them to. She was letting them engulf her in their devastating power. She wanted this; wanted them to hurt her, to tear at her, to bury her and to punish her for still being alive.

What Cally was experiencing was the death of Auron. The feeling of helplessness paralyzed her. She could not, would not fight the onslaught of the guilt at having survived when most of her people had not. The sorrow and aching loneliness ate at her as the voices faded away, one by one until there was nothing left except the horrifying isolation of her own thoughts. Avon exited Cally's mind and looked at her. Tears were poring down her face until it became a torrent of grief as Cally began sobbing, her body heaving and her mind wracked with inconsolable grief and guilt. Avon encircled her with his arms as her head dropped to his shoulder.

Avon held her tightly, allowing her to grieve and listening as she began sharing about all the things that weighed her down; a burden of living that was so heavy that at times it threatened to cut off her ability to breathe. As Cally's sobs began to die down, Avon kissed the top of her head and looked up and down Cally's body. She was sweating heavily and her breasts were spilled out to the sides, with her nipples hardened. Eventually, Cally was able to stop crying and was able to talk to Avon.

"Did you feel any of that? Cally asked as she lifted her tear-stained head to Avon.

Avon nodded his head. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, now I can push it to the back of my mind and forget about it. Cally said while she put Avon's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She could see the gentleness and unguarded love she saw in his eyes. It was a side that he hid when he was around other people, it was a kind of defense mechanism. "Thank You" she finally said and a gave him a long, deep, passionate kiss before resting her head on his chest.

"What about the bond?" Avon asked.

"We'll find out in the morning" Cally replied before falling asleep.

Avon decided that he would do the same and within minutes, Avon and Cally's cabin was as quiet as a silent film.


	6. The morning after

Cally woke up first. She could still feel the pleasure she had got from last night and she turned her head towards Avon, he was still sleeping. _I wonder if the bond has formed yet?_ Cally wondered. She decided to find out by kissing Avon the on lips. After she did, he began to wake up.

 _*Good morning Avon*_ Cally spoke into Avon's mind.

Avon was about to respond when he felt pain in his head. "I think I have a headache" he said.

Cally smiled. "It's just the bond finishing it's forming" she explained.

Avon then remembered something he forgot to ask Cally last nigh "What exactly is this bond?" he asked.

"It let's a non-Auronar communicate telepathically". Cally explained, she could not remember the science behind it. And even if she did, it would be too dull and boring to explain.

Avon however, had another question "How can I do that?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate" Cally instructed and Avon obeyed.

Cally then concentrated before asking Avon telepathically _*Can you hear me now?*_.

"Yes" Said Avon said with his mouth.

 _*Don't use your mouth, use your mind*_ Cally instructed.

Avon concentrated before saying with his mind _"*Yes*"_.

Cally felt overjoyed at this before saying mentally * _OK. Now communicate it to me*_ She instructed.

Avon concentrated really hard before saying _*Am I doing it now?*_ he asked.

Cally couldn't believe it. _"*Yes! yes you are!*"_ Now, she could have conversations with Avon whenever she wanted, and it would be easier to fight the Federation.

 _*Then what did you forget to tell me last night?*_ Avon asked.

Cally was confused _*What?*_ she asked.

 _*When I was talking into your mind, I felt all the emotions you were experiencing. One of them, was nervousness. And I calculated that you were nervous because you wanted to tell me something, but you couldn't because of how 'busy' we were*_ Avon couldn't help but smirk at the last part before continuing. _*So, what do you want to tell me?*_ he asked.

Cally realized that this was the perfect opportunity to let Avon how she felt about him. "The thing I wanted to tell you and I what I have known for a long time is" She paused, took a deep breath and continued. "Is that I love you Avon. I always and and always will" she said, proud of herself for finally telling Avon she loved him.

"I always knew" Avon stated.

Cally was intrigued by this. "How?" she asked.

Avon smiled. "Simple, your 1 of the 2 people on the Liberator that I like".

Cally raised an eyebrow at this. "Who's the other?"she asked soothingly.

"Vila" Avon replied.

"That's not surprising" Cally said before continuing, "Whenever you go on a mission and you can't do it alone, you always take Vila with you when possible".

Avon decided to elaborate. "He's one of the few people who's never done anything intentionally bad to me, he's not annoying and he's gotten smarter since I met him". He then said the next part slowly. "In a way, he's my best friend".

Cally thought about the revelation for a bit before asking Avon something she had wanted to ask him for a long time. "What about the others?" she asked.

Avon realized that this was the perfect opportunity to let years of rage built-up inside of him out. "Blake was a complete and total bastard" Avon said before continuing. "He was very incompetence, constantly lying and betraying us and was a complete idiot who would gladly sacrifice anyone in the name of his cause". He said, feeling like a great burden had just been lifted off him.

Cally was about to say something when Avon continued. "Jenna was blinded by her love for Blake to see the truth and she wasn't trustworthy. Gan was boring, Dayna's too trigger happy and Tarrant is a callous idiot who wants control over The Liberator". He then turned to Cally. "I love you" he said before putting his hand in her hair and kissing her.

Cally couldn't believe that Avon loved her, but she decided to accept it as reality as Avon turned them around so that he was on top of her. He began massaging her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. Avon then plunged inside Cally. She could feel her orgasm coming on as Avon moved his hand up and down her very sensitive legs while laying kissed all over her lips, neck and breasts. Eventually, Cally's orgasm exploded. "AVON!" she screamed out loud and into his mind before her orgasm ended and Avon pulled out of her.

"Feel better?" Avon teased and Cally nodded.

"Let's go the Flight Deck, the others are probably wondering were we are by now" Cally reasoned.

Avon nodded before he Cally both got dressed in what they had been wearing before they got undressed and went to the Flight Deck.

 **Authors note: Well, I think I'll leave the story like this for now. I might continue it in the future, but for now, it's complete.**


End file.
